Pas lui
by Cesium Spring
Summary: OS. Hermione n'est PAS amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Absolument pas. C'est impossible, inenvisageable même. Non mais vraiment !


Bonjour tout le monde !

Ceci est ma première fanfiction Harry Potter publiée sur ce site, un petit OS sans prétention mais qui me tient à cœur.

A la base je voulais la garder comme passage d'une fic se déroulant à Poudlard mais je crois que je n'aurai jamais le temps de l'écrire donc en attendant je poste

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

_**Pas lui**_

Le professeur Binns déblatérait son cours sur la première révolution des Gobelins avec son habituel et très soporifique ton monocorde. Dehors, le soleil matinal brillait doucement, et le poulpe géant du lac se donnait en spectacle pour tous les élèves ayant eu l'intelligence de s'être assis près de la fenêtre. Le cours avait commencé depuis 10 minutes et déjà le professeur Binns avait perdu l'attention de ses élèves. Une seule personne restait attentive et notait furieusement les dates à s'en fouler le poignet. Ce n'était pas Hermione Granger, pour une fois. Il s'agissait d'une Pouffsoufle visiblement remotivée par les menaces de sanction de son père en cas d'échec à ses examens.

Ce matin là, fait rarissime, Hermione Granger ne prenait pas de notes. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le menton en équilibre sur sa paume de main et le regard fixe. Harry, assis juste derrière elle, se demandait pour la n-ième fois la raison des absences récentes de son amie.

Cela faisait presque 3 jours que la jeune brunette affichait successivement un air perdu, perplexe, contrarié puis rêveur. De fait, elle n'écoutait rien de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire et passait son temps à demander à ses amis de se répéter. Harry savait que quelque chose perturbait Hermione, mais elle continuait de lui assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Ron, quant à lui, était retourné à ses oignons sans se poser de questions quant elle avait nié être préoccupée. Littéralement. Le bœuf en sauce était apparu sur la table à ce moment là, détournant à tout jamais l'attention de Ron dont l'estomac remplaçait le cerveau à chaque odeur de nourriture.

Harry retourna sa plume et piqua le dos d'Hermione avec la pointe. Elle sursauta vivement, attirant par la même occasion l'attention du professeur d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant à nous préciser Miss Granger ? s'enquit le fantôme avec le ton de celui qui n'attend plus rien de la vie.

Hermione remit une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, pour se redonner contenance.

- Non non Professeur. Ma plume vient de se casser, veuillez m'excuser, répondit-elle en forçant son sourire.

- Comme j'étais en train de vous le dire, Ereklos l'ancien tenait des positions très conservatrices et ne comptait pas…

Hermione se retourna vers Harry en lui lança un regard noir quand le professeur eu changé de direction :

- Désolé Hermione, dit précipitamment le brun avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le houspiller.

- Oui, bon, tu n'as plus d'encre ?

- Non. Je me demandais à quoi tu pensais pour ne pas prendre le cours de Mr Binns.

- A rien, répondit-elle sèchement en retrouvant sa position initiale alors que le fantôme bifurquait de nouveau vers eux.

Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé le rose qui était apparue sur les joues de sa meilleure amie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, qui terminait sa nuit tranquillement. Ce n'était pas une période particulièrement tendue entre le roux et la brune, ils ne se tournaient plus trop autours pour le moment. Harry n'en était pas mécontent, ça lui laissait pour une fois une période de répit sans que l'un des deux lui demande de choisir son camp. Mais alors qu'était-ce donc que ce rougissement et ce ton catégorique ? En général, on ne pense pas « à rien ». Surtout quand on a le regard fixe et qu'on s'appelle Hermione Granger. Et pas en cours par-dessus le marché.

La Grande salle commençait à se remplir doucement. Tout en dévorant leurs cuisses de poulet, Harry et Ron parlaient avec animation du prochain match de Quidditch et des chances qu'avait Serdaigle de battre Serpentard cette saison. Hermione, pour qui le Quidditch était éminemment inintéressant quand l'équipe Griffondor ne jouait pas, n'avait pas pris part à la conversation. Cela lui laissait le temps de ressasser son conflit intérieur. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son cerveau.

Ce n'était qu'une passade. Elle devait être fatiguée en ce moment, ou bien c'était le fait d'avoir lu ce livre qui lui retournait le cerveau. Très bon livre mais, franchement, dans quel monde une telle histoire était possible ? Le scénario était ridicule. ELLE était ridicule. Soudain Hermione se raidit en pensant L'avoir vu rentrer dans la grande salle. Elle regarda droit devant elle pour éviter que son regard dévie vers la grande porte. Moins elle le verrait, mieux elle se porterait. D'ailleurs il était vraiment incompréhensible qu'elle passe autant de temps à penser à lui, ou plutôt à essayer de ne pas penser à lui.

Tout avait commencé avec un regard. Elle avait été prise au dépourvu. Elle avait d'abord vu les yeux, qu'elle avait objectivement jugés magnifiques. Ce regard était magnétique et d'un calme rassurant. Puis elle avait remis les yeux dans leur contexte, au milieu de la figure du bonhomme quoi…et changé d'avis aussitôt. Ces yeux étaient moches, cruels et stupides. Parfaitement. Stupides comme IL était stupide et le serait toujours car c'était dans dans son essence d'être stupide. Stupide. Stupide. Stupide. Mais c'était elle qu'elle trouvait stupide maintenant, à fixer le mur alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de tourner la tête et que, malgré elle, elle tendait l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'IL pouvait dire, ce stupide personnage.

C'était vraiment affreux. Elle avait passé les trois derniers jours à lui trouver des défauts. C'avait été extrêmement facile, puisqu'elle le détestait depuis toujours : il était orgueilleux, prétentieux, vicelard, sans gène, narquois, couard, raciste, snob, sans parole, se comportait en tyran avec les années inférieurs, abusait de son pouvoir de préfet… Elle trouvait toujours une idée pour allonger la liste. Mais, inlassablement, les qualités qu'elle s'imaginait voir en lui (car c'était certainement un fantasme fruit de son imagination) venaient reprendre le dessus et la faire sourire béatement. Elle se reprenait alors, se maudissait de laisser son esprit délirer sur SON sens de la formule, ses répliques cyniques mais traduisant une intelligence supérieure, ses beaux yeux, son raffinement, sa classe…tout le contraire de Ron quoi. Bref, il était impossible qu'elle ressente la moindre petite chose pour ce type infâme alors qu'elle aimait Ron. Enfin…de ce dernier point elle n'était plus tout à fait sur, ce qui contribuait d'ailleurs à son inquiétude.

Voila comment depuis trois jours, toutes les capacités de rationalisation d'Hermione étaient réunies pour prouver par A + B qu'elle n'était PAS amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Définitivement pas. L'hypothèse était parfaitement ridicule. Stupide. Ridicule. Stupide. Ridicule. Stupide…

Le pouvoir d'auto-persuasion d'Hermione Granger était sans limite sur le sujet. Elle faisait l'expérience du combat entre la raison et le cœur. Le cœur dans le sens « organe » bien sur, puisqu'il était absolument inenvisageable qu'elle aime le Serpentard. Ce cœur qui, indépendamment de sa volonté, battait beaucoup trop vite et faisait des embardés quand il entrait dans la pièce ou la regardait. Ce cœur qui, par ses pulsations erratiques, augmentait sa pression artérielle, ce qui augmentait le débit sanguin dans ses capillaires, ce qui lui donnait le rose aux joues et des bouffées de chaleur.

Tout cela était fort déplaisant et contribuait à ajouter des pierres dans le plateau « coupable » de la balance de justice d'Hermione. En plus d'être infréquentable, ce type lui causait des désagréments physiques. Sans verser dans la parano, elle aurait pu dire que l'unique but dans la vie de Drago Malefoy était de lui pourrir l'existence. Sale cancrelat vicieux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors ?

Tous vos commentaires positifs/négatifs/constructifs sont les bienvenus, ça prend 10 secondes chrono et ça m'aidera pour la suite. Une auteure de ce site disait que les reviews étaient le pain de l'auteur. Elle avait raison et je remercie d'avance toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui prendront le temps d'en laisser une.


End file.
